Another Chance
by Maia Flynn
Summary: What if Severus decides to make amends with Lily? Will Lily and james have their happy ending when everything has changed? Will James have Another Chance with Lily?
1. Chapter 1

A/N : I do not own Harry Potter nor do I profit from it.

Severus remembers the day he called Lily Evans, his Lily Evans, a mudblood. Severus remembers the day his Lily Evans told him she was not his.

Severus remembers the day his Lily Evans became James Potter's friend.

Severus remembers the day Lily Evans demanded, in front of the entire school, that James Potter ask her out immediately or else.

Severus remembers Potter smirking at her and pulling her in for a kiss.

Severus remembers Lily Evans becoming Lily Potter.

Severus remembers Lily Potter bearing Potter's son.

But no one else remembers. No, Severus did not use a memory charm. He simply used a time turner many years later to rectify what he thought was the only reason why his Lily Evans ended up with Potter. After all, she is his now. She wears his wedding band on her finger. She refuses to be in his bed or change her last name yet, but Severus will wait forever for it to happen. He will not make a mistake this time.

He is not a Death Eater anymore but he is not innocent. _Not by a long shot. He's a supporter of the Dark Lord but she doesn't know that._ Lily wants him to join the Order but he weasels out of it every time. Lily is joining the Order. He tries to stop her but her stubborn, fiery redheaded temper prevails and he is left praying that she never gets hurt. She doesn't. Yet.

She has her secrets from him now to rival his from her. It has never been so awkward in their relationship before. She is as touchy as a Blast-Ended Skrewt and he doesn't know what to do. He hates being so helpless.

Lily is reading her romance novels again. She never tells him but he thinks she wants him to be more like their heroes. He can't be. He isn't good looking or tall or strong or rich. He's pale and thin and poor. He tells himself she doesn't want a romance novel ending but he can't help but remember how happy Lily, his Lily, used to be with Potter. He thinks he's failed her again but Lily hasn't a word of complain. _So she must be happy. The war must be bringing her spirits down._

He believes with his entire being that she loves him. He has no doubts. _She loves him, doesn't she?_ He hopes she isn't ever leaving him. He tries to remember her wedding vows but she never said anymore than thanking him for being her closest friend. His heart aches with the want to be more to her. _At least Potter can't be more this time._

** Review, You Know You Want To :D **


	2. Chapter 2

James Potter loved Lily Evans. Notice the past tense here. He doesn't love her anymore. _He wishes that were the truth._

He graduated top of class and made his parents proud. Sirius graduated right alongside him and together they set foot in the Auror Academy. Somehow, James graduated top of class again. Remus always said it was his inner genius shining through while Sirius maintained that James had stolen the exam papers.

James misses the days when it used to be the Marauders. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs together. Unfortunately for him Wormtail died a few years ago on suffering immense pain from the Cruciatus Curse while trying to save a civilian. _James knows the truth – Wormtail was running away once again and got caught in the cross-fire. _

Remus has finally completed his degree in teaching and Albus Dumbledore has generously accepted him to Hogwarts where, as Sirius puts it, he will create an army of hard-working idiots like himself. Furry little problem be damned, Remus has learned to accept himself. _He hopes someone else will learn to love and accept Remus wholly too._

He hears one day that Lily Evans has married Snivellus. He can't be more indifferent._ The three vases broken that day were just too ugly to be kept in his house._ He is even more surprised to find that she doesn't act married at all.

When he joins the Order, he knows Sirius and Remus are standing right beside him. He leaps through the ranks due to his training. He is trusted with the most confidential information, as are his two best friends.

When he is assigned a mission with an unknown partner he is about to refuse. That is, until said partner walks into the room with a swish of her hair. She picks up a file, scans the report and says, "Hello Potter." And that's when he knows that destiny has given them another chance. _His love for Lily Evans hasn't faded one bit._

_**Reviews are love:D Pretty please with a Sirius on top:)**  
><em>


	3. Chapter 3

Lily Evans has always hated James Potter. _Hasn't she?_

She can't help but notice he's grown taller and leaner. His skin is tan and his hair is as unruly as ever. His eyes are hazel, not that she didn't know that, but seem darker, older and somehow crying out for love. "_Snap out of it Evans," she tells herself, "you're a married woman now." _

She walks up to Pott- no. James. James. He smirks at her and she's shocked by his almost-flirting. She's about to tell him off when she realizes he's smirking at another girl behind her. She rolls her eyes, irritated. Typical Potter, acting smug when he gets a girl to fall for him right before he crushes them. _Wait. What? "He hasn't done that to anyone except Anna and SHE was cheating on HIM," her ever helpful conscience pipes in. _

Her mind shuts off though when he hugs the admittedly pretty brunette and she has the most genuine smile on her face she's ever seen. "James! I've missed you so much! Not being able to see you for two months is hard," squealed the brunette. James grins at the said brunette, seemingly oblivious to anyone except the two of them. Lily clears her throat slightly and the happy couple look up and blush.

"Er, Melissa," he gestures to the brunette, "this is Lily… Snape?" The brunette smiles and extends her arm for a handshake and Lily is about to do the same when she notices the last name he used. It sounds harsh and wrong with her name and she feels a pang of guilt before saying, "James, it's Lily Evans. Melissa, nice to meet you."

James looks shocked for a second before an unreadable expression crosses his face. He nods and turns back to Melissa, telling her he'll meet her later. Lily feels irritated with their display of love. Just because she and Severus aren't like that. _Or maybe, she's just a little jealous._

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you Cassia4u for all the support:) <strong>_  
><em>

**Read and review people!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Sirius has always been strangely calm in awful situations_. Ever since he was four, his parents used to bicker all day about everything. He was used to it in a few days and by the eighth day, he was comforting his brother. Strangely enough, he never thought about himself during that time. The only thing on his mind was when his parents were going to stop fighting and scaring Regulus, who was just two at that time.

He was strangely calm when he was called a traitor by almost his entire family after getting into Gryffindor. He found out via a Howler. He was less concerned as to how his parents felt about his House and more concerned about what James thought of his parents.

He was strangely calm when a girl dumped him for the first time, that too, in front of the entire Common Room. He didn't really care for the stares he got from the spectators. He was more worried about what the girl had accused him of being – _disloyal_.

He was strangely calm when Peter died. To be honest, he didn't really consider Peter a martyr. He knew James was hiding something and it was easy for him to find out that Peter was fleeing and not protecting the innocent people murdered. He didn't really care about how it looked when he called Peter a coward at his funeral but he cared about how Peter's mother seemed to nod at that word, almost agreeing with him.

But when James is assigned a different partner, all hell breaks lose. He can't take the chance of losing James – ever. Sirius hasn't loved someone as much as he does James. He's his brother. And he'd die before letting James risk his life with another partner. He has to stop James fast, before he's the one at another of his best friends' funerals. Because he thinks, James' funeral may as well be his own.


End file.
